


Reward System

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: #capimanniversarybingo, (I had to google that), 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Canon, Ass-eating, Blueberries, Established Relationship, Food, Food Issues, Food Kink, Food Sex, Fruit salad, Kiwis, M/M, Mixed POV, Playing with Food, Rimming, Steve Rogers is a Troll, Strawberries, raspberries, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: Tony always rewards himself with food when he's accomplished something. Steve decides that he likes rewarding Tony too.





	Reward System

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone noticed that Tony uses food as a reward in MCU? See: cheeseburger, pizza, donuts, shawarma, etc. As a California-guy, there's also a bit of the health-trend like frozen blueberries, power shakes, etc.
> 
>  **Warning** : Not Beta Read. Spoilery tags below.
> 
> Written for 2018 Stony MCU Bingo >> Guess the square, my card's down below!

Tony was cooking.

Which was rare.

The tower’s resident engineering genius almost never—never—stepped foot in the kitchen outside of meals, except for the semi-occasional cup of coffee. Usually, that only came after a manic inventing binge because exhausted his workshop’s well-stocked bar.

But, today, Tony was humming along to _Blond, Bad and Beautiful_ blasting from the speakers as he peeled the cap off the blueberry cup and deposited its contents into a deep bowl.

Steve fluttered at the sight when he arrived fresh from a run.

“Hey,” he whispered, propping his chin on Tony’s shoulder from behind. Smiling, his lips brushed against the shell of Tony’s ear. “What’s all this?”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “Some blueberries, cut strawberries, and those red and blue grape-looking things.”

“Raspberries,” Steve supplied, plucking a dark blue one from the bowl then feeding it to Tony. “You always forget.” He kissed Tony on the cheek. “Do some good work?”

“Nano-tech, it’s the thing of the future.” Tony leaned into Steve’s embrace, nodding with the beat of the ending song. Another one follows, but that’s unimportant. “I’m thinking of using it for the Mark L. Load it up with the proper AI and I’ll have the swiss-army knife of armors.”

Steve hummed in amusement. This time, he chose a large strawberry piece. He slowly slid it along Tony’s bottom lip before sliding it inside. “Hmm, I love it when you talk-tech,” he whispered, pushing his tented sweats against Tony’s loose lounge pants. “Keep going. Swiss-army knife, you said. Mini-bots?”

Tony pressed his hips back, humming thoughtfully. “Aren’t you mean? Making me talk while distracting me at the same time?”

“Isn’t multitasking what you do best?” Steve answered knowingly. His hands slid down Tony’s hips mischievously. “Come on, Tony, I know you can do it.”

“Evil,” Tony whispers fondly.

To which, Steve replied by smiling behind Tony’s neck then kissing it. “You love it.”

“I love your d—ah!” Tony cut into a moan when Steve bit lightly into the muscle. “Kinky. Okay. I can go with that—but in the kitchen? The team. Won’t we get—isn’t it unsanit—oh god fuck, Steve.” His sweat pants were roughly pulled down to his knees.

“Keep talking.” It wasn’t a request as Steve sunk down to his knees behind Tony. Then, casually—like breaths wasn’t caressing the skin of Tony’s ass-cheeks—Steve said, “So, nanotech.”

Tony’s hands landed on the counter with a thud. “Please, please, please.” He pushed his ass back with gusto, only to have it slapped. “Oww!”

“Nano-tech!” Steve reminded from the floor, biting playfully on one ass cheek.

“Ass!” Tony snapped.

“Hmm, ass,” Steve hummed noncommittedly, parting said muscle but only slightly. He didn’t go farther without again prompting Tony. “Stop, and I stop. Go, and I go. Now,” he stroked his tongue over the still-soft ring flatly, “—mini-bots, _go_. How will they work?”

 “ _Nano_ -bots,” Tony snorted, a mixture of insulted and amused. “First, they’ll have to be loaded-up with the proper AI, able to learn through a series of yes-no parameters and remember the answers—developing through the fight— _adapting_ to the unknown elements that enemies may hide.”

Steve rewarded Tony by pulling closing his mouth over Tony’s sloppy hole and thrusting his tongue inside. He moaned when Tony moaned, loving the feel of the pulse while inside the warm wet channel, as Tony kept talking.

“An AI that can process a million algorithms in a split second. It’ll process things that are even I—ahh, ahh, yes, babe, right there—” Tony spread his legs as far as he could. A sharp whine escaped his lips when his pants trapped him. “Fuck!”

Steve wasn’t impressed. “Not if you stop talking,” he said cheekily, running one hand over the inside of Tony’s thigh. “Relax, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Tony lowered his head between his shoulders. “This is un-fucking-fair, Steve.”

“So is having a swiss-army knife armor.” Steve snaked a hand to Tony’s front, finger lightly tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of Tony’s dripping cock. He didn’t progress further than the feather-like touch. “Talk.”

“Another thing—” Tony lowered his elbows onto the counter, catching a nice view of Steve’s sweaty t-shirt behind the bobbing cock between his legs.

“What other thing?” Steve gestured for the bowl of fruit beyond Tony’s shoulder. “Hand me that, will you, sweetheart?”

Albeit confused, Tony followed.

“Thank you.” Steve said, placing the bowl on the floor beside his knee.

He teasingly sucked Tony’s balls from behind, then took them into his mouth one by one. Tony’s sweatpants got in the way soon enough. Frustrated, Steve urgently tugged Tony’s foot from a pantleg.

“Steady, steady.” He carefully urged Tony’s leg up and bringing-up his knee.

Tony bent like a weird half-pretzel—bent over, both arms on the counter, right knee raised while his foot rested it on the top of Steve’s thigh. The leg which remained on the floor trembled for balance.

“Jesus,” he groaned, burying his head in his arms. “I feel like a fucking porn-star.”

For that, Steve pinched Tony’s ass, growling. “No one else sees you like this.”

“I talk, you go, right? Get that tongue working soldier because nano-tech is the thing of the future,” Tony said with confidence, urging Steve to continue.

Steve, the mischievous thing, got to work—opening Tony up with his tongue and his fingers—while Tony kept talking.

“… get the programming right and they can regenerate—parent bots dividing into daughter-bots, again and again as long as the main genetic-code isn’t damaged. It’s atomic, molecular—ahh, ahh, oh fucking, fucking—” Something smaller, yet firmer than Steve’s tongue pushed against his ass. “—shit—is that? What. Steve, _what_ did you put up my ass?”

Steve peered up with mock innocence. “A blueberry.”

Tony blushed dark red. “What? Why? The hell. Why did you put a fucking berry up my ass? I just thought you wanted something to munch on while you’re back there—like for energy.”

“Yup.” Steve nodded, sliding two more blue berries before the first raspberry into Tony’s gaping hole. “You know I hate wasting food and I hate wasting time with you. So, why not put them together and enjoy them both?” He cocked. “I’m a genius just like you.”

“Oh, god,” Tony moaned, feeling his cock leak obscenely as the idea of Steve eating those fruits directly out of his ass. Tony can never use that quip in his whole life ever again. “Fuck! They’re going to break!”

“Keep your muscles relaxed then.” Steve pushed Tony’s ass-cheeks together, devilishly testing Tony’s theory.

Tony tried his best. He tried breathing through his nose. Sweat glistened across his hairline while he fought to keep relax _and_ keep the difficult position.

“That’s so fucking gross but I’m so fucking hard right now.”

“More?” Steve encouraged. One hand smoothed once more along Tony’s inner thigh, snaking past Tony’s hip, then once more touching the head of Tony’s cock. “A few more,” he decided by himself, “fifteen should be easy. They’re small.”

Tony bit his lip as Steve did just that. He breathed hard, knees shaking by the time Steve finished.

“Perfect,” Steve praised, kissing the closed ring before sliding Tony’s leg down. “So, perfect, sweetheart.”

Tony swayed, not wanting to crush the fruit inside him.

Steve slowly rose to his feet, bringing the bowl with him. It clattered onto the marble where it landed beside Tony’s right elbow. He plucked Tony’s reddened elbows from the counter, urging Tony to straighten up.

“How’s it feel?” He asked, pressing his clothed cock onto Tony’s naked backside with hands sliding down Tony’s firm stomach.

Tony leaned back for support. “Devil with the face of an angel,” he teased, covering Steve’s hands with his own. “Now, how am I getting those out without making a mess, Mr. Genius?”

Steve grinned knowingly. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you As always, kudos/comments/bookmarks are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I do read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can INSPIRE ME on tumblr. Or TALK TO ME.


End file.
